Salvation XIII: Shadows
by PixyChick
Summary: The next edition of my continuing vison of the summer after the Triwizard Tournament...and the rebirth of Voldemort.


Salvation VIII: Shadows

A Harry Potter FanFic

Set after Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

# By PixyChick

Minerva McGonagall stared into the murky depths of the Sphere. Slowly, ghostly lettering appeared through the haze.

"Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey?" McGonagall questioned aloud.

She shot a quick glance at Severus Snape, who was leaning against Dumbledore's desk, and they both turned and rushed out the door.

~*~

"The Shadowlands?" Harry asked inquisitively.

Li'l Blossom gulped. "That be a bad place Harry Potter. Mila says never go there!"

The little girl shook herself and then continued up the steep path. Following his little guide, Harry glanced swiftly once more at the Shadowlands. Something about it seemed well, almost familiar.

Ignoring the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu, Harry once again set his attentions on Li'l Blossom.

"So, 'Blossom, who is this 'Mila' you're always talking about? You've never told me."

Li'l Blossom smiled, the light finally returning to her eyes and looking like her old self again. "Mila is the Guardian of all you see, Harry Potter. Mila takes care of Li'l Blossom too."

Harry looked down at the little girl. "Okay, but why do I have to go see her? I mean, why can't I just go home? I'm sure all the others are worried about me."

"But Mila says to bring Harry Potter to her when he comes! So that's why you gotta go!"

Li'l Blossom obviously deemed this the end of their conversation and hurried ahead.

Harry shrugged and rushed to catch up.

~*~

"Hey Fred!" George Weasley whispered to his twin. "C'mere!" He beckoned over to the side of the room. 

Eagerly, Fred followed him. Usually, private "twin meetings" involved an awesome idea for a new prank.

"Fred, old boy. I believe I have outdone myself!"George crowed.

Fred laughed. "What's the plan?"

"Okay. Everyone's busy fussing about Harry, right?"

Fred nodded.

"So no one notices when we sneak off and booby trap the fat one's room!" George said excitedly. "Think about it! We can plant dungbombs in the closet, Ignats' Ultimate Magical Itching Powder in his bed…I mean, the possibilities are ENDLESS!"

George smiled wickedly. It was due time for Fred and George Weasley, master pranksters, to be back in action.

Meanwhile, Ron was kneeling next to Hermione, both of them trying to cope with what was happening to their best friend. 

"It's just not fair, Ron. Why does everything happen to him? Hasn't he been through enough? You and I, we've seen him through so much, and I mean, really Ron, one of these times, he's not gonna be so lucky…and, well, I'm scared, Ron. I'm really scared."

Ron looked at her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was just shaking.

"You love him, don't you?" he said quietly.

Hermione snapped her head to look at him. "What?! Are you crazy? I--I don't! Wherever did you get that idea?" By this time, she was looking at her shoes and her face had decidedly gone a shade of pink.

Ron grinned. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." He whispered, smiling devilishly at her.

Hermione buried her head in her hands. "Am I that transparent?" she asked weakly.

Ron just laughed.

"Hey! Where are those two going?" Hermione asked, watching Fred and George sneak out silently.

~*~

Dumbledore, Remus, and Lucius leaned over Harry's unmoving body. Sirius lay asleep in a nearby armchair. 

"Albus? Do you have any idea what's going on with him?"

Dumbledore sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can only guess, Remus. It seems like he's almost in a trance, but I can't be sure. There's no way to tell what's going on inside his brain."

"Do you think it has anything to do with You-Know-Who?" Lucius questioned.

"It is possible. But again, there's no way to tell. I wouldn't put it past him though."

"I just don't understand why Harry reacted in that way. It really makes me wonder what sort of power he has waiting to be unleashed." Remus stated, looking down on Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "We can only hope for the chance to access that power. He's been unconscious for a long time, and I don't know how to snap him out of it."

Hermione's head snapped up at these words. "You mean he could die?!" she asked frantically.

Dumbledore gazed grimly down at the young boy before turning his ice-blue gaze towards Hermione. 

He couldn't answer.

~*~

Severus and Minerva appeared in front of a tidy Muggle house with three very unhappy looking people sitting in front of it. A very fat boy was whining to what appeared to be his mother.

Suddenly, a large man with a huge mustache swiveled his neck towards the two wizards. His gigantic face turned scarlet. 

"WHO THE BLAZES ARE YOU?" he bellowed. 

Severus scowled while Minerva fought back a grin. He'd seen this man before. About 14 years ago as she perched on a brick wall.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, and this is Severus Snape. Potions master."

The scarlet tinge to Vernon Dursley's face blanched to a deadly white. His wife clutched his arm unsteadily, hiding behind his massive bulk. The son was backing away slowly, clutching his backside.

At this, even the stern façade of Severus Snape crumbled into laughter.

~*~

Author's Note: Congratulate me…this part did not take me a month and a half to write! It wasn't all that fast, but hey, I did it! Next week is FINAL exams…happy, happy, joy, joy… so don't expect a new segment for a while J. New semester starts next week as well, so as soon as I settle into the new groove, Salvation will be back in business! (Speaking of business, I have a major test in marketing tomorrow…great.) Thanks to all who have put up with me and still read and review each part! I think I wanna post a list of thanks, but that will have to wait for part 14. P.S. The title doesn't really have much to do with the fic, but I'm at a loss here…maybe you guys could give me some suggestions in your reviews? J hehe.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, okay? Nothing!

Exeunt-- Salvation Part 13

PixyChick


End file.
